rsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Janus Delmoran
Janus Delmoran (the Grey) is an adventuring human wizard, demonologist, accomplished spell-crafter, and magical scholar. As a ranking master at the Wizard's Tower, Janus earned a reputation as a dark wizard hunter during conflicts against the Ordo Magi, a mage-supremacist organization that attacked lawful magical institutions. In his youth and as an apprentice at the Tower, Janus was a member of the Grey Order, dueling club, Aether Guard, and Order of Seekers. He also authored a spell tome on tasking spells. Under the tutelage of Eadric Eldridge, Wyndi Rainweaver, Magus Concendo, and Ariella Ardennes, Janus became enamored by the legacies of greater wizards and sought to carve out legends of his own. For this, he's dedicated to magical theory, collecting artifacts, and studying Gielinor's magical secrets. After nearly a year in the Kharidian Desert hunting Ordo agents, Janus returns to the Tower as a ranking Master with the clandestine goal of gathering apprentices to his own cause. Description Because of his extensive traveling, Janus' outfit vary with the climate he's frequenting. However, he commonly wears his master runecrafting robes with pride and some variations of style. When in taverns, he's typically smoking from his pipe (which often emanates an eerie green smoke) or drinking merrily with patrons. His eyes are a deep forest green and his hair a longbow brown. He's almost always wielding his simple mahogany wand and an orb which seems to possess divine energy, indicating his study of divination. Another notable item is his Order of Seekers pendant worn from a silver chain around his neck. Since he's established a reputation as a dark wizard hunter and often finds himself in surprise situations, Janus may also have a white short sword sheathed at his belt. Also commonly worn is a simple leather backpack which seems to hold all of his traveling necessities. Personality Janus is a naturally curious individual, spawned from his interest in magic and the arcane. A natural storyteller, Janus will often press anyone in his vicinity for their own tales. Sometimes, this has also helped him seek out quests and network within higher circles and the magical community. Clever, witty, charming, and shrewd when necessary, Janus' behavior is sometimes summed up by himself as "simple". He's a pragmatist unless provoked or fearful of consequence. Because of his upbringing in Varrock and association with the Thieves Guild, Janus has learned to adapt new characteristics in order to avoid suspicion of his ambitions or to pose as a completely different individual. This is almost always unnecessary, but he'll often do this to gain new information. Additionally, Janus retains some belonging to the upper class of Varrock as the last surviving member of his noble house. Due to this, he's always willing to help a Misthalinian friend in need, especially nobility. Skills Because of his wizardry, Janus has dabbled in many subjects of magical knowledge. As an apprentice and dark wizard hunter, Janus specialized in earth magick and curses, using them to subdue dark wizards as best he could. Before the start of the First Magi War, Janus imbued his mahogany wand with runic earth energy, confirming his preference to that element. Janus has also been known to cast fire magic, especially when overwhelmed or angered in combat. Wyndi Rainweaver was his divination professor at the Tower and regarded Janus as one of her finest apprentices. Additionally, after returning to the Wizard's Tower and the close of the Second Magi War, Janus became a master runecrafter through navigating the Runespan. When he was a senior apprentice, Janus observed the magic used by elder wizards and wanted to ensure new mages at the Tower could cast spells that performed basic tasks. For this, he authored a spell tome on innocuous magick. Coinciding with the writing of his spell tome, Janus pursued dangerous research into the demonic races and their homeland. His research led him from the holy texts of the Varrock Library to interrogating the sole demon resident of the Wizard's Tower as well as tracking the whereabouts of others. All in all, his research caused him to recommit to Saradominism in order to utilize holy rites and items. Due to his upbringing in Varrock, Janus became a skilled thief as he frequented the Slums and made friends in many shady places. This allowed him to become a skilled pickpocket, actor, and safe cracker. His association with the Thieves Guild became strained when he killed a former guildmaster. Since he spent his youth around thieves, he's also quite agile and therefore prefers not to wear heavy equipment or robe skirts because either would hinder his escape from an unfortunate circumstance. Janus is hilariously terrible at herblore, preferring to buy potions outright rather than blow himself up. He has been known to make some poisons but beyond that he'll completely delegate potion making to lower ranked wizards and witches.Category:Battlemage Category:Adventurer Category:Godless Category:Kandarin Category:Misthalin Category:Incomplete Articles Category:Mage Category:Modern Magic user Category:Dark Magic user Category:Thief Category:Varrockian